


微妙关系

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	微妙关系

金博洋一回到家就看到羽生结弦坐在客厅的沙发上，表情似笑非笑的，他的身子倚在沙发的一侧，修长的手指在扶手上有节奏的敲击着。

看到这人的时候金博洋整个人都愣了一会儿。

——他完全没想到羽生结弦会在这个时候回来。

金博洋下意识的握紧了书包肩带，踢掉了脚上的运动鞋，快速的往房间的方向走去。

 

“天天。”

背后传来的声音像是有奇特的魔法，金博洋瞬间觉得自己的双腿像被拴上了铁环一般，重得无法动弹。

他默默的转过身:“...什么事？”

羽生结弦眯着眼笑:

“天天不应该先跟我打个招呼吗？”

金博洋咬了咬牙，也摆出一个笑来:“哥，你今天回的真早。”

“嗯，今天公司没什么事，就回来了。”羽生结弦从沙发上下来，走到金博洋面前，想要揉一把小孩的脑袋，结果被人偏着头躲了过去。

“...爸妈不在家吗？”金博洋四处看了看。

“好像是有什么活动出去了。”羽生结弦将手垂下来，“今天就只有天天和我两个人在家。”

这可真鸡儿糟糕。

金博洋悄悄的往后退了几步:“哦，知道了。...我今天作业挺多的，等下回房间后就不出来了——晚饭也不用叫我，我不饿，不吃了。”

“是吗？”羽生结弦又笑了。

他今天的笑容有点多，这很奇怪，也让金博洋产生了些危机感。

“作业很多，不用吃晚饭了，”羽生结弦点了点头，“明明功课多得饭都不想吃，却有力气去谈恋爱，天天真是不错呢。”

金博洋挑了挑眉:“啥？”

“我今天下午开车时在路上都看到了哦。天天和一个女孩子肩并肩走在路上。笑得真开心呀。”

什么玩意。金博洋懵懵的眨了眨眼，回想了一下今天发生的事，除了和顺路的李香凝放学一起走了一段路之外他今天几乎没有和任何女生有交流。

“那个孩子挺可爱。”羽生结弦摸了摸下巴，“但快要高考了吧？天天现在就谈恋爱不太好呢，还是得用功学习，那些有的没的别做太多。”

金博洋的眸子暗了暗。

你他妈就这样想我？

“不好？怎么会不好？我可喜欢她了，”金博洋笑了，他歪了歪脑袋，“有喜欢的人能够在一起，为什么不好？”

这个表情可爱得紧。羽生结弦咽下去一口唾沫。每次看到他弟弟这样单纯的模样，他就忍不住想要把这孩子藏在自己身后一辈子，好好保护着。不让别人碰也不让别人看。

“天天，”羽生结弦放软了声音，他上前按住了金博洋肩膀“你还小...”

这句话更加让人气愤。

“你还是个孩子。”“天天还小呢”“他还什么都不懂。”

以往这人对自己说的话好像一下子全涌上了脑海，金博洋甩开了肩膀上的手，“是，我还小，我不懂事，”他用力的搂过了羽生结弦的肩膀，在人惊讶的目光中吻住他的嘴唇。

金博洋小的时候最黏羽生结弦，亲吻也几乎是一项平淡的日常任务。

但孩子终究慢慢长大了，羽生结弦在大学毕业后也开始因为创业忙碌起来，两个人的作息时间完全错开，很难见面，也就渐渐疏远。

金博洋咬了一口羽生结弦的嘴唇，血腥味瞬间蔓延过口腔。

“别把人当傻子。”他按了按羽生结弦肩膀，两人的嘴唇分开。

“哥。你知道我喜欢谁。”

 

这不关我的事。金博洋看着愣在面前的人。

——我明明想要避开你的。谁让你要来招惹我。

 

“啊.....完全搞不懂。”羽生结弦的刘海微微遮过了眼睛，他抬了抬手臂，抹了一把下唇，上面粘着点血液。

“天天的喜欢。完全不懂。”

他一把拉过了金博洋的手臂，过大的力气让小朋友重心不稳扑到了他的怀里。

“让我看看吧。”他抱着金博洋的后脑勺，嘴唇擦过擦过的耳朵

“博洋的喜欢。让我看看吧。”

 

 

被摁到床上接吻的时候金博洋觉得整个世界都在天旋地转。

“天天，”羽生结弦捏了捏弟弟的下巴，“接吻的时候嘴要张开。”

...这和以往的亲吻不太一样。

金博洋下意识的张开嘴唇，对方的舌尖几乎是迫不及待的探入进口腔，它舔舐了一会上颚的两颗虎牙，随后又抵着另外一根舌头，和它纠缠。

金博洋几乎要被吻得闭过气去，而他那接吻跟杀人似的哥哥在他窒息的前一秒松开了他。

“哈.....哈...”

羽生结弦抹了一下连成银丝滴落到下巴的唾液，随后把自己弟弟揽过来拍了拍他的肩膀给他顺气。

“现在怎么软成这样。在客厅的时候不是勾我勾的很开心么？ ”

“...我没有！”

“天天好狡猾。”羽生结弦将脑袋靠在金博洋的肩膀上，凑近人的脖颈嗅了一口气，“刚刚还咬我...好疼啊。明明受伤的是我。现在却是天天瘫在我怀里。”

“不过接吻不会伸舌头这一点真的是一直都没有变呢。以前就喜欢咬我嘴唇。”他将左手探入到小孩的衣服里，抚摸一会柔软的腹部，

“天天还记不记得？小的时候我如果不把你从床上抱起来，不给个早安吻，你都不肯起床。就连送到幼稚园门口，如果不亲亲你就会又哭又闹不进去。”

腹部被抚摸的触感让金博洋忍不住轻轻叫唤一声。

“啊嗯！....你现在说这个干什么...”

“还不只哦，吃饭前，洗澡前，睡觉前博洋都要和我亲亲，”羽生结弦咬了一口金博洋的耳垂，看着它慢慢变红，“每次都糊了我一嘴唇口水，还咬得特别用力。真是个一点都不可爱的孩子啊。”

听着哥哥讲自己以前的蠢事，金博洋感到一阵羞耻，他下意识的想拿脚去踹人让他安静，结果却被握住了膝盖又一次按到了床上。

“得给不乖的小朋友一点点惩罚。”羽生结弦笑眯眯的将金博洋的上衣往上推，手指从奶白的腹部上慢慢往上移

“就罚天天把自己送给我吧。好不好？”

 

被指尖触摸过的皮肤带来一阵的灼热与瘙痒感。金博洋忍不住轻轻呻吟了一声。

羽生结弦戳了戳金博洋的乳头，

“天天这里是粉嫩嫩的呢...嗯，果然是长大了呀，和小时候完全不一样了。——我能尝尝吗？”

金博洋觉得自己像是失去了语言功能，脸颊烫得几乎能煮熟食物。

羽生结弦舔舐着小巧的乳头，用牙齿在周围的皮肤上留下了星星点点的红印子。

乳头被舔弄的感觉让金博洋有些不适应，他哼了几声，下意识的环住在自己胸前作乱的脑袋。

“哥...这有点奇怪。”

“奇怪？天天难道不是觉得很舒服吗？”羽生结弦笑着抬了抬头，伸过一只手去抚摸金博洋的下体。

“你看，不是已经硬了吗。——真是敏感的孩子啊。”

金博洋将羽生结弦从自己身上推开，被推开的人也不恼，反而笑得更开心

他捏着弟弟的下巴逼迫人与自己对视:“啊，对。就是这个表情。天天青春期第一次遗精红着眼睛来找我的时候，也是这样的表情。”

金博洋倒吸一口气——那次坦诚相待将自己隐私展露给对方一步一步被引导射出来的感觉可一点都不怎么样。

羽生结弦将小朋友裤子的绑带解松:“需要我再教一次得怎么做吗？”

 

金博洋像个扯线玩偶一般被人摆弄着。

他的裤子被褪到了脚踝，赤裸的下身完全展现在了人的眼前。

羽生结弦带着金博洋的手，握住他挺立的性器，

“还记得我那时怎么说的吗？嗯？想点能让你兴奋快乐的事，手握着柱身，...对。好孩子，上下动一动。”

被自己哥哥抓着手自慰的感觉让金博洋的头脑感到一阵发热，虽然这件事在自己青春期那会也做过，但成年，对哥哥抱有不该有的情感后就一切都不一样了。

而偏偏这个魔鬼般的兄长还嫌给的刺激不够，他一边抚慰着金博洋的下体，一边啃吻着他的颈侧，温热的呼吸喷洒在肌肤上让人忍不住的颤栗。

“唔嗯.....！”

射精之后带来的是爆炸般的快感。金博洋喘了几口气，觉得视线一阵模糊。

“天天居然一下子出来这么多。”羽生结弦看着瘫在自己身上的小朋友，“看得我好兴奋啊...怎么办呢。”

他将金博洋的手按在了自己的下体上。

 

 

将人的裤子脱下来的时候金博洋对着挺立的性器晃了晃神:“...这”

明明以前一起洗澡的时候还没觉得什么，现在一看，这尺寸也大的不太合乎情理。

“这什么？”羽生结弦将想要躲开的小朋拽着脚踝拉回来，“我疼的要死。你快点。”

金博洋颤抖着用手抚上那根性器，结果被人一巴掌拍开，按倒在床上。

“天天。不是用手。”羽生结弦笑着拍了拍自己弟弟软乎乎的屁股，“我的意思是，用这里。帮我解决一下。”

 

两条腿被突然抬高，金博洋下意识的挣扎着晃了晃，“哥...你等等！”

“这可等不了宝贝儿。”周围没有可以用来润滑的东西，羽生结弦抹了金博洋肚子上沾着的精液，揉了揉穴口周围的皮肤，将指节探了进去。

“嘶——”

疼痛感让金博洋夹紧了腿，羽生结弦苦笑着看着人，“天天。你里面本来就紧。你腿再夹那么紧手指都要被你夹断了。”

听到这话小朋友瞬间不敢再有任何动作，他深了几次呼吸，慢慢将身子放松下来。

羽生结弦借着手指的湿润一点一点在自己弟弟的身体里探索着，摸到了一个微微凸起的点后他感到金博洋的颤抖，以及抑制不住的呻吟。

他不断的往那个点的方向戳去:“找到了哦。能让天天快乐的地方。”

快感像海浪一样一下一下的向金博洋袭来，他觉得自己就像一条刚刚差点死在岸上又重获氧气的鱼。

“哥。好舒服，你用力点。”

第一次听见弟弟说出这么直白的话让羽生结弦愣了一会，他的手指又往穴口深处探了探，原本干涩的内壁在肠液的分泌下变得湿润，手指也被一收一缩的往更里的地方咬去。

他笑着将手指抽出来，看到了金博洋隐忍难耐的表情。

他用性器在穴口周围蹭了蹭

“想要吗？天天”

身下的人眼角留下了生理性的泪水，无助的样子像小时候那般。

“要...求你帮帮我，哥哥。”

 

两具身体结合在一起的时候让金博洋爽的头皮发麻。

他轻轻的叫了几声，双腿盘着哥哥的腰，方便人进入得更深。

 

这孩子现在的表情勾人得很。羽生结弦眯了眯眼。

这样的金博洋。

这样弟弟。

我的。

......只能是我的。

 

“天天。”他将性器整个抽出，又用力的重新进入，听着小朋友的呻吟。

“告诉我好不好？天天最喜欢的人是谁？”

“你这个问题...啊额嗯！”

“我想听博洋自己说出来——最喜欢的人，是谁？”

金博洋从床上坐起来，面对面更深进入让他忍不住倒吸一口气。

 

“....最喜欢哥哥。”

“一直都最喜欢哥哥了...。”

羽生结弦撩起金博洋被汗浸湿的刘海，在上面留下一个吻。

“哥哥也最喜欢天天了。”


End file.
